


Il mistero celato dietro la morte del dottor Jaeger nella Londra Vittoriana

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Un esperimento VictorianAge!AU con i personaggi “veterani” e quelli minori di SNK.Estratto dal secondo capitolo:Mr Smith arrivò dirimpetto alla casa presumibilmente disabitata del dottor Jaeger, ma a giudicare dalla facciata classica di mattoni, dagli infissi usurati e dalla porta rivestita di un verde sbiadito in cui risaltava un battente dorato a forma di leone che ruggiva, non rinvenne nulla di particolare che desse modo al politico di pensare a come potesse essere la vittima designata.[1#Prompt: morte][2# Warning: AU - ANGST - GEN]





	1. Capitolo 1

Isabel Magnolia riteneva fervidamente che le donne del suo tempo potessero fare molto di più all’interno dell’intera società borghese, altro che sesso debole!  
Considerarle solamente come degli angeli del focolare, padrone delle loro case in assenza del marito, remissive e accondiscendenti per diritto sul talamo nuziale, domestiche tuttofare, istitutrici per bambini viziati e petulanti, oppure prostitute di strada, era un grande, grandissimo spreco di talenti e intelligenza. Oltretutto, non era affatto giusto! Perché dovevano essere sempre loro, le donne, il sesso debole?  
Perché non potevano avere il sacrosanto diritto e la piena libertà di operare delle scelte coraggiose e di fare tutto quello che volevano?  
Avevano una Regina colta e tollerante alla guida dell’Inghilterra e dell’Impero Britannico, eppure non veniva loro concesso di votare per qualunque fazione politica, di citare in giudizio chiunque facesse loro un torto, di possedere una proprietà privata, cittadina o terriera che fosse. Il loro mondo era dominato dagli uomini.  
Inoltre, Isabel non tollerava in alcun modo l’abbigliamento femminile, non le riusciva di digerire il fatto che le donne non potessero portare i pantaloni come gli uomini, ma solo sottovesti, vestiti, soprabiti, corsetti e gonne lunghe, che limitavano tantissimo i movimenti durante il giorno.

A proposito, quel giorno, il giorno della svolta che le avrebbe cambiato la vita, se lo sentiva, Isabel Magnolia era davvero felice e soddisfatta per aver salvato un piccolo uccellino dalle grinfie di un gatto randagio.  
«Via! Pussa via! Sciò!».  
Ella era riuscita a spaventarlo semplicemente avvicinandosi a passo di marcia, urlando contrariata e mulinando un bastone di una scopa raccolto dalla strada sopra la testa, i cui capelli rossi erano coperti da un cappello marrone da uomo.  
«No, poverino! Stai tremando tutto, lo sento. Non ti preoccupare, quel gattaccio non ti darà più fastidio, da adesso in poi mi occuperò io di te».  
Sussurrò concitata queste precise parole, dopo essersi inchinata a raccogliere quell’esserino impaurito dalla strada, a racchiuderlo delicatamente fra le sue mani e a portarlo via con sé. Le sembrava che fosse ferito a un’ala, notò con occhio sensibile. Doveva subito consultarsi con qualcuno più esperto di lei, ma, per fortuna, sapeva già a chi rivolgersi, loro non l’avrebbero mai delusa. Forse, nel frattempo, sarebbe riuscita anche a sbollire la rabbia che ancora provava a causa delle parole derisorie del suo stesso padre, che le risuonavano fastidiosamente nella mente dal giorno precedente.  
« _Non troverai mai un buon partito che ti sposi, figlia inutile. Se continuerai a ostinarti nel tuo comportamento da maschiaccio, finirai in mezzo alla strada a chiedere l’elemosina, o peggio, sarai stuprata dentro a un vicolo buio e poi costretta a prostituirti per sopravvivere. Nessuno ti salverà! Anche quei due pezzenti che chiami “amici” si stancheranno presto di te, ti volteranno le spalle alla prima occasione_ ».  
E la loro discussione accesa era andata avanti a lungo, per ore, finché Isabel non aveva preso la coraggiosa decisione di abbandonare la sua casa natale, in piena notte, mentre lui dormiva, non prima di aver preparato una sacca per portarsela in spalla, mettendoci all’interno qualche cambio pulito e qualche tozzo di pane da mangiare strada facendo, nonché di essersi travestita da uomo con vestiti smessi e larghi del padre padrone. Era stata brava e scaltra a camminare rasente ai muri, a non incorrere in nessun malintenzionato; aveva trovato una carrozza libera e aveva pagato il conducente con buona parte dei soldi che aveva portato con sé e racimolato apposta per essere indipendente, per non doverli richiedere al rigido e irreprensibile genitore. Si sarebbe trasferita nell’edificio fatiscente in cui sapeva da fonte certa che quei due avevano la loro base segreta. Sì, perché, insomma, fino a quel giorno non aveva mai avuto la necessità e il bisogno di andare a trovarli: talvolta li incontrava per caso quando andava a fare scorta di frutta e verdura al mercato a cielo aperto di Londra, allora camminavano insieme per un tratto di strada e poi si separavano; talvolta le impedivano di seguire i bambini poveri della strada, quelli che rubavano non solo perché costretti dalla fame, ma anche perché adescati da adulti spregevoli che li indirizzavano sulla cattiva strada. Isabel desiderava tanto fare a botte con questi biechi individui, a causa dello sfruttamento minorile che esercitavano, pestarli a sangue fino a fargli imparare la lezione, perché anche i bambini e le bambine, proprio come le donne, erano eccessivamente sottovalutati, umiliati e privati della piena dignità spettante loro. Lo voleva fortemente e lo avrebbe fatto davvero, più che volentieri, se non fosse per i suoi due amici che la mettevano in guardia, a detta loro, perché custodisse la sua vita.

*

Era il tramonto, quando la cameriera Kuchel Ackerman era stata congedata dal suo padrone, il dottor Grisha Jaeger, di origini tedesche. Ella non aveva notato nulla di strano nel comportamento del signore con gli occhialini, era gioviale e pacato come al solito, serio e concentrato mentre tornava a leggere i suoi appunti medici e sottolineava qualcosa con un dito.  
Era appena l’alba, quando la donna si era ritrovata sulla soglia del suo appartamento in stile vittoriano nei borghi medio-bassi di Londra.  
L'uomo che la pagava, volendo, poteva anche permettersi di ritornare nella villetta da gente benestante che occupava attualmente la sua famiglia, nei pressi di Manchester, ma egli preferiva nascondersi, dare poco nell’occhio. Chissà perché poi: quale terribile segreto poteva mai celare un individuo comune e apparentemente irreprensibile come lui? Un cinquantenne suo coetaneo, anche se, per rispetto dovuto ai diversi certi sociali, lo chiamava “signore”?  
Forse, quella della donna curiosa era semplice paranoia e lui lo faceva per puro spirito caritatevole, per esercitare la sua professione visitando soprattutto la gente povera dei sobborghi, dato che da quella zona era abbastanza facile raggiungere l’East End, sia a piedi, con lunghe passeggiate, sia tramite carrozze trainate da cavalli, abbreviando o dimezzando il tragitto.  
La cameriera dai neri capelli striati di grigio in alcune ciocche entrò nell’atrio in penombra, raggiunse la stanzetta predisposta per la servitù, accese le lampade a olio, si cambiò d'abito, indossando la divisa vittoriana bianca e nera tipica delle domestiche.  
Poi, una volta pronta, con la cuffietta candida sistemata fra i capelli lunghi e ogni cosa al suo posto, afferrò il candelabro e si affrettò a salire le scale verso il piano superiore, per vedere se il suo padrone si fosse effettivamente svegliato e se avesse bisogno di qualunque cosa, prima di incominciare con le solite faccende che ella svolgeva regolarmente per lui.  
Percepì, annusando l’aria che sapeva di muffa e di chiuso, un cattivo odore, anche se la giovane non possedeva il fiuto di un segugio, però quello era davvero forte, realmente pungente. Più si avvicinava allo studio del medico, più Kushel dovette tapparsi il naso per l’intensità di quell’olezzo nauseabondo. Il signore stava forse conducendo un qualche esperimento medico? Poteva essere.  
Bussò alla porta di legno scuro. Una, due, tre, quattro volte.  
Non ricevette risposta. Si appoggiò allo stipite, ma dall’interno della stanza non proveniva alcun suono.  
«Signore, sono io. Sto per aprire».  
Ella ruotò la maniglia. Non era la prima volta che Kuchel la spingeva ed entrava dopo aver bussato, senza ricevere risposta, poiché talvolta era capitato che lo trovasse addormentato, con la testa reclinata sulla sua poltrona preferita e la luce soffusa della lampada a rendere visibile l’ambiente.  
E assopito lo era veramente, ma, constatò ella con crescente orrore, lo sarebbe stato per sempre.  
Il candelabro le sfuggì di mano, senza bruciare nulla, perché era caduto sul bagnato.  
Il pavimento era fradicio, ma non d’acqua, magari si trattasse di quella. Vi era un fiume di sangue, sangue di una persona che era viva fino al giorno prima e che non lo sarebbe stata mai più, poiché era morta.  
Era morto, Sant’Iddio! Il dottor Grisha Jaeger era morto tragicamente all'interno del suo studio.  
Per suicidio? Per omicidio?  
La cameriera non volle rifletterci sopra: dapprima paralizzata per lo shock, infine gridò, un urlo acuto e atterrito che riecheggiò nell’intero appartamento.

*

Due gentiluomini ben vestiti conversavano mentre sorseggiavano le rispettive tazze di tè, compostamente seduti su poltrone elaborate di vimini dentro a una stanza-studio, con scaffali ricolmi di libri dalle copertine smistate per colore.  
«Che morte incresciosa, Mr Smith, non trova anche lei?».  
«Lord Pixis, ritengo che sia veramente terribile: non oso pensare a come reagiranno i parenti più stretti del dottore quando lo sapranno. Di lui si vocifera il suicidio, perché non vi erano forzature a porte e a finestre, ma io sarei più propenso a pensare a un nemico astuto che agisce nell’ombra e che lo toglie di mezzo».  
«Oh. Davvero?».  
«Sì, signore. Ultimamente, pare non sia l’unico medico a essere incappato in tale sorte, mi pare ci siano state, a settimane alterne, altre tre morti simili: se si potessero comparare, magari la polizia potrebbe risalire all’identità dell’assassino di un crimine così efferato verso un uomo morigerato che, in fondo, faceva solo del bene alla povera gente. Però, evidentemente, qualcuno non la pensava così e ha fatto tutto ciò in modo da mettere a tacere in eterno il dottore».  
«E scommetto che lei, Mr Smith, freme dal desiderio di passare all’azione, anticipando le azioni di Scotland Yard».  
«Ormai mi conosce bene, signore».

Erwin Smith, di anni trenta, aveva iniziato a studiare Legge per seguire la volontà paterna, infatti il genitore, un professore di letteratura inglese a Oxford, se lo figurava orgogliosamente come avvocato dentro alle aule gremite del tribunale londinese. Però, la forte vocazione del più giovane verso l’utopia perseguibile di una società libera, giusta e paritaria per tutti i cittadini, la maggior parte dei quali appartenenti alla borghesia (che fosse medio-bassa o medio-alta non faceva differenza) senza avanzare pregiudizi di sorta, era stata trascinante: Erwin aveva lasciato gli studi giuridici per unirsi alla classe politica, nutrendo la folle e lungimirante speranza di riuscire, in futuro, a cambiare l’andamento delle cose, soprattutto per i cittadini amareggiati e insoddisfatti.  
Come passatempo occasionale, tanto per allenare la sua mente, non gli dispiaceva di indagare a fondo nei fatti di cronaca nera, soprattutto nei delitti più misteriosi e inspiegabili e nella ricerca deduttiva dei vari indizi, i quali potevano collegare il caso di una determinata vittima a quello di un’altra, la cui morte era avvenuta in circostanze analoghe e sospette.  
La notizia della morte del dottor Grisha Jaeger si era diffusa a macchia d’olio in brevissimo tempo sull’uggiosa Londra, giungendo inevitabilmente alle sue orecchie, reattive e pronte a captare ogni fatto anche solo vagamente stimolante, utile a rompere gli argini della routine quotidiana.  
Dopo aver conversato con Lord Pixis, senatore anziano e baronetto insignito a vita, Erwin Smith si era mosso non solo per approfittare dell’assenza di pioggia per poter fare una salutare passeggiata lungo le strade caotiche della città, ma anche per verificare con i suoi stessi occhi la veridicità della notizia e l’entità del crimine perpetrato a danno dei tanti pazienti che affidavano la loro salute, nonché la cura delle malattie e delle pene, a quest’uomo sulla cui morte il politico voleva fare luce. Così, il gentiluomo dai capelli biondi, schiacciati da un cappello a cilindro, vestito nel tipico abito formale dell’epoca, scrutava con sguardo attento e avveduto ogni persona che incrociava sul proprio cammino, domandandosi se in mezzo a loro potesse nascondersi un potenziale assassino.  
“ _Nessun uomo può occultare il suo passato e nemmeno il suo presente. Per quanto si tenti di farlo, esso sta scritto sul viso, sulle mani, nei movimenti e nella parlata_ ”.  
Questa era la filosofia e il pensiero di Erwin Smith in merito allo studio delle persone.

*

Farlan Church aveva ben poche certezze nella sua vita, due delle quali gli erano state strappate via in tempi prematuri.  
Quando era piccolo, suo padre era partito per una guerra estera e non aveva più fatto ritorno in patria.  
Per anni, sua madre aveva tenuto le redini della famiglia lavorando all’interno di una fabbrica tessile e facendosi sfruttare per poche sterline e una manciata di penny al mese, ma la tubercolosi l’aveva colta tre anni prima.  
La povera donna aveva lottato strenuamente per almeno un anno con il male terribile che l’affliggeva, ma alla fine si era lasciata andare a una morte serena, smettendo di patire e di soffrire.  
Rimasto solo al mondo ad appena diciassette anni, Farlan aveva conosciuto il suo benefattore, il signor Kenny Acherman.  
Poiché, se il ragazzo dai capelli biondi non fosse sceso a patti e a compromessi per cause di forza maggiore, probabilmente sarebbe finito male, o peggio, avrebbe potuto imboccare la via peggiore per lui. Il suo lavoro attuale non era tanto onesto, certo, ma era meglio che essere costretto a umiliarsi facendo l’elemosina seduto in mezzo ai poverelli, che si piazzavano sui gradini delle Chiese anglicane o degli edifici storici, sui muretti delle piazze nel centro città e ai lati delle strade fangose e sporche.  
Farlan non aveva nulla da perdere con i furti, purché rimanesse attento e vigile tutte le volte, per non farsi sorprendere a rubare.  
Anche se, a dirla tutta, colui al quale doveva tutta la sua immensa stima e riconoscenza, a cui donava una lealtà incondizionata e un’amicizia infrangibile, non era esattamente quell’uomo d’affari, ma suo nipote.  
Perché quell’uomo di mondo era partito alla volta del Nuovo Continente, trasferendosi in America allo scopo di diventare più ricco e più potente di quanto già non fosse, grazie allo sfruttamento degli schiavi e grazie alle pepite d’oro da loro estratte nelle miniere americane, ampiamente diffuse in quelle terre sconosciute. Prima di partire, aveva delegato il suo unico nipote a gestire i propri affari in sua assenza, così Farlan e Levi erano venuti inevitabilmente a stretto contatto.  
Levi Ackerman era nato nei sobborghi della capitale, proprio come Farlan Church, ma da padre sconosciuto e dalla madre, la sorella di Kenny, che era stata costretta a mantenersi come prostituta, per poi cambiare occupazione dopo la sua nascita.  
Non l’aveva conosciuto fin da piccolo, in verità, ma lui non aveva difficoltà a immaginarlo come un esserino più gracile e non ancora pronto ad affrontare la dura vita dei quartieri poveri e degradanti in cui sarebbe inevitabilmente cresciuto. Di certo, quando Farlan aveva incontrato Levi, era stato già segnato da quella vita degradante, ma ne era uscito più forte, superiore a ogni ingiustizia, vincitore fisico e morale di ogni alterco, un ragazzo basso dagli occhi piccoli e allungati come gli orientali, dai capelli neri col taglio militaresco, dal fisico sorprendentemente forte malgrado la stazza non proprio imponente.  
Chi non lo conosceva bene, a una prima osservazione superficiale e sfuggente, avrebbe potuto dichiarare di trovarsi di fronte a una persona sgradevole, intrattabile, senza peli sulla lingua, orgogliosa, inquietante, alla quale non importava di niente e di nessuno, una sorta di lupo solitario dal quale guardarsi. Beh, Farlan sapeva che ciò non era del tutto vero, che sotto la scorza dura di Levi si celava invero un radicato attaccamento alla vita, un disgusto atavico verso coloro i quali non si impegnavano minimamente per migliorare la realtà in cui vivevano, una messa in pratica di tutte le dure lezioni apprese negli anni, un’abitudine maniacale a fare le pulizie, proprio quelle, le pulizie totali della casa, dei vestiti, degli oggetti personali, dei tappeti, delle armi utilizzate per legittima difesa e qualunque altra cosa.  
Non l’aveva mai sentito dire una menzogna e nemmeno sottrarsi ai propri doveri.  
Al momento, Levi era assente per sbrigare una faccenda personale.  
Farlan stava aspettando il ritorno dell’amico, e invece si vide arrivare fra capo e collo un altro ragazzo, al quale si illuminarono i grandi occhi verde-acqua e si aprirono le labbra in un sorriso spontaneo appena lo individuò dal ballatoio delle vecchie e cigolanti scale.  
«Farlan!» lo chiamò.  
«Come sai il mio nome?» ingiunse lui, sospettoso.  
«Dunque il mio travestimento è riuscito a tal punto: guarda bene il mio viso e ascolta la mia voce. Avanti! Lo so che non sei stupido!» esclamò lei, piazzandosi proprio di fronte al biondo.  
«Isabel?» esalò Farlan, oltremodo stupito.  
Ella annuì, decisamente compiaciuta.  
«Da oggi, mi trasferisco qui da voi: preferisco stare in un luogo dove nessuno mi sottovaluta, preferisco essere una donna indipendente che si finge un uomo, piuttosto di una donna che è condannata a una vita da prigioniera nella sua stessa casa! Basta pregiudizi, abbasso le ingiustizie, lunga vita alla Regina e così sia», si sfogò, inginocchiandosi per aprire la sacca che si era portata dietro.  
«Senti, ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello, per caso?! No, Isabel, adesso lasciami capire: tu intendi fare veramente ciò che hai appena affermato?» la riprese sconvolto Farlan.  
«Certamente, come è vero che il mio piccolo amico ha bisogno di cure, lo vedi? Puoi fare qualcosa per la sua ala ferita?».  
Dalla sacca, la giovane vestita in abiti maschili, che le stavano addosso pure larghi, estrasse con due mani un fazzoletto, avvolto morbidamente intorno alla creaturina piumata.  
«Sì. Dallo a me. Ci penso io, ma una volta che avrò finito di medicarlo, te ne ritorni subito da dove sei venuta», confermò lui, restando però sulla ferma convinzione che Isabel non potesse assolutamente trasferirsi nella loro base segreta.  
«Sì, sì, come no».  
Con atteggiamento noncurante, Isabel si piazzò sulla prima sedia che trovò, a braccia conserte.  
«Io non mi muovo da qui», decise, seria.  
«Prima di conoscere te, parola mia, non avrei mai creduto che, fra le signorine beneducate e rispettabili, potesse esisterne una tanto cocciuta e ribelle come sei tu».  
«A restare fermi non si cambia la storia», sostenne Isabel.  
«E tu dove avresti il potere per cambiare la storia?» la stuzzicò Farlan.  
«Dando il buon esempio, no?» replicò con ovvietà.  
Il giovane scosse la testa.  
La città di Londra, in quella determinata epoca, la seconda metà dell’Ottocento, era un luogo ampio e impietoso, nel quale non era insolito notare che anche le donne rispettabili potevano finire ridotte in povertà estrema, potevano essere costrette da circostanze avverse a scegliere tra l’immoralità purtroppo diffusa e la fame altrettanto presente, in mancanza di un uomo caritatevole che si prendesse cura della loro persona e incolumità. Isabel voleva forse rischiare tanto per giungere a questo brutto risultato? Anche se la sua sfortunata madre era morta di parto, per darla alla luce ventiquattro anni prima, valeva davvero la pena che la giovane abbandonasse il padre, l’unico suo familiare ancora in vita, per correre dei rischi facendo squadra insieme a loro?  
Questa prospettiva era decisamente più imprudente di quando Isabel voleva semplicemente prendere a male parole e litigare con dei brutti ceffi, con lui e Levi presenti, che riuscirono a farla ragionare prima che facesse danni a se stessa, quindi Farlan non era assolutamente d’accordo con una tale, sciocca decisione. Insistette affinché la giovane amica cambiasse idea e facesse ritorno alla stabilità e alla sicurezza della propria dimora, ma non ci fu verso. Per quanto esasperato, Farlan curò con la massima cura, attenzione e gentilezza il piccolo uccellino, assicurandogli bene un bastoncino intorno all’ala con delle bende pulite e sterilizzate, che nella base segreta non mancavano mai, essendo proprietà di un maniaco della pulizia come Levi.  
«Il fratellone Levi mi farà rimanere, non capisco perché solo tu, Farlan, ti ponga questi problemi assurdi», dichiarò dopo un po’ lei, strappandolo dalle sue riflessioni.  
«Sei tu che non capisci, accidenti! Io lo dico per il tuo bene, Isabel, perché mi preoccupo!» sbottò, poggiando entrambe le mani chiuse a pugno sopra un tavolo di legno.  
«Allora va tutto bene».  
«Non è vero!».  
«Invece sì!».  
«Silenzio».  
Quell’unica parola pronunciata all’improvviso, poiché erano così presi a discutere che non se l’aspettavano, servì allo scopo: Farlan e Isabel si voltarono entrambi verso il proprietario della voce conosciuta, che era anche la persona di cui entrambi attendevano il ritorno con ansia.  
«Non sono tornato per sentire voi due bisticciare come due mocciosi».  
Levi si liberò del soprabito pesante e non aggiunse altro. Per qualche minuto non volò una mosca all’interno della stanza rigorosamente ordinata, finché Farlan non convenne che era ora di informare Levi riguardo alla decisione sconsiderata e inaccettabile di Isabel, che si impuntò sulla sedia, in attento ascolto del resoconto, borbottando e intervenendo di tanto in tanto per difendersi.  
«Fratellone, posso restare, vero? Vero?» domandò, stando in attesa, con estrema fiducia, del suo responso.  
«Se ci tieni davvero, dovrai guadagnarti questo diritto lavorando: non tollero nullafacenti in questa casa».  
Isabel scoccò a Farlan un cenno vittorioso, che stava decisamente a significare “te l’avevo detto!” e rivolse invece uno sguardo adorante a Levi. «Ti garantisco che lavorerò sodo e che non ti deluderò mai».

*

La cameriera Kuchel, ormai non più al servizio dal dottor Jaeger per ovvi motivi, vagava come un’anima in pena.  
Con un figlio ormai uomo e indipendente, che non necessitava indubbiamente di alcun sostegno economico da parte sua, Kuchel Ackerman voleva lavorare solo per se stessa, per non dover ritornare alla vita umiliante e sottomessa di trent’anni prima. No, non avrebbe venduto nuovamente il suo corpo per scopi immorali e osceni, piuttosto preferiva di gran lunga la morte per malattia e stenti; avendo perduto il lavoro con la morte del suo padrone, c’era il rischio che si riducesse pelle e ossa realmente, o peggio, che i poliziotti la accusassero di un omicidio che non aveva commesso, per passare il resto dei suoi giorni rinchiusa dentro a una prigione fredda e buia. Si sentiva male, era frastornata e nauseata soltanto al pensiero e tutto questo soltanto perché era stata la prima persona a rinvenire il cadavere del medico. Dopo, era successo che, superato il momento di shock, era corsa in strada a chiedere aiuto alla gente, perché magari c’era ancora qualche flebile speranza per salvare la sua vita, magari il dottor Grisha Jaeger non era realmente stato assassinato, non era venuto a mancare per una morte rapida provocata da un foro di proiettile, alla tempia, che l’aveva fatto dissanguare.  
Tuttavia, la morte era passata da quella casa, oscura e implacabile, non si poteva rinnegare un simile fatto, per quanto scioccante esso potesse essere.  
I due agenti incaricati del caso l’avevano sottoposta a interrogatorio per ore, l’avevano obbligata a rivivere nel dettaglio tutte le sue azioni, da quando era stata congedata dal padrone, fino al ritrovamento del corpo immerso in una pozza di sangue rosso rubino.  
Kuchel si ritrovò sulla via in cui stavano due venditori di fiori che conosceva, si trattava di una coppia gentile che, talvolta, con atto generoso, le regalava delle rose rosse e che le faceva pagare sempre meno di quanto in verità potrebbero valere i loro fiori.  
Tutti i vasi della casa di Grisha Jaeger erano stati sempre riempiti grazie ai loro omaggi floreali.  
Mike Zacharias era un ex soldato in congedo, a causa della mutilazione della gamba destra provocava dallo scoppio di una mina vagante. Sulle parti ustionate del corpo, ormai si vedevano solo le cicatrici.  
Nanaba, sua moglie, aveva sempre avuto il pollice verde e la passione per il giardinaggio fin da ragazzina, perciò aveva convinto il compagno munito di protesi artigianale a gestire l’attività nel campo dei fiori, una piccola impresa la quale, tutto sommato, aveva sempre fruttato loro bene, era redditizia e abbastanza semplice da gestire.  
I due fiorai quasi si spaventarono anche loro quando videro l’aspetto penoso della gracile signorina, perché non si era mai sposata, Kuchel: aveva delle profonde occhiaie sotto le palpebre e uno sguardo assente, la sua pelle era più pallida del solito e le sue gambe tremavano, come se stesse per avere uno svenimento.  
Agguantarono subito il primo sgabello vuoto per farla sedere e Nanaba le porse immediatamente un bicchiere d’acqua potabile, presa dalla loro scorta personale.  
«Grazie. Siete sempre molto buoni con me, anche se non me lo merito: ho commesso molti errori nella mia vita, soprattutto in gioventù. E adesso posso dire di aver assistito per la prima volta anche all’orrore della morte», sussurrò contrita, dopo aver bevuto qualche sorso.  
«Morte? Si riferisce a quella del dottor Jaeger, il vostro datore di lavoro?» domandò Nanaba, spostando una composizione floreale, ma continuando a prestarle orecchio anche mentre lavorava.  
«Potrei essere l’unica sospettata della sua tragica fine, anche se non c’entro niente con il delitto, proprio nulla. Ho paura... una paura folle, miei cari», confidò loro, tirandosi ancor più lo scialle di lana sopra la veste scura, indossata a lutto per rispetto verso il defunto.  
«Signorina, avete contattato vostro fratello o vostro figlio?» chiese Mike, riprendendosi il bicchiere vuoto che Kuchel gli passò con mano tremolante.  
«E cosa potrebbero fare per me? Di mio fratello non m’importa, ho chiuso i rapporti da parecchi anni con lui, da prima che emigrasse nel Nuovo Continente, quindi credo che per Kenny non faccia alcuna differenza se vivo o se muoio, ma non vorrei dare un grosso dispiacere a Levi, anche se temo lui sappia già qualcosa. Le voci in città corrono».  
«Levi non è esattamente “Mr simpatia”, ma, pur essendo indecifrabile, lo ritengo una persona corretta: una sorta di Robin Hood dei nostri tempi, per intenderci. Uno così non abbandona nessuno, ancor più se si tratta di sua madre, io credo. In caso contrario, se lo facesse, non avrebbe cuore».  
«Pensate che dovrei rifugiarmi da mio figlio in attesa di nuovi sviluppi? Eppure, a Scotland Yard mi hanno riferito di tenermi pronta e soprattutto rintracciabile per ogni evenienza. È un bel dilemma, sono combattuta».  
La signorina Kuchel non resse più a tutta quella tensione accumulata e scoppiò a piangere a dirotto, coprendosi il viso di fronte alla coppia di fiorai, che non sapevano davvero come confortarla, oltre a quanto avevano già fatto. Avrebbero potuto regalarle altri fiori, ma sarebbero serviti a ben poco, come vani tentativi di cancellare dalla sua mente quelle ultime ore di angoscia e tormento. Aveva anche una certa età, la signorina Kuchel, eppure mostrava una forza interiore incredibile, nonostante gli sfoghi e le lacrime, secondo loro, un’altra donna di mezza età sarebbe già impazzita per il crepacuore.  
Il viso fine contornato di rughe era solcato da un fiume di lacrime, tanto che ispirava tenerezza e dolcezza. Potevano solamente convincerla a recarsi dal figlio, era giusto che andasse da lui, per ricevere la vera dose di conforto di cui aveva bisogno.

*

Hanji Zoe era una donna fuori dal comune, un po’ come lo era, a parecchi isolati di distanza, Isabel Magnolia.  
Era molto curiosa e a tratti lunatica.  
Pur essendo considerata inferiore perché appartenente al sesso debole, aveva trovato il suo intelligente escamotage per fare il salto di qualità nella società londinese, per farsi valere.  
Il padre era stato un professore di scienze, perciò una giovanissima Hanji aveva potuto attingere a una conoscenza illimitata dai mille tomi che lui possedeva nella biblioteca di famiglia.  
Grazie a uno studio meticoloso di questi libri complicati e interessantissimi, lei era riuscita ad avvicinare e ad approfondire la conoscenza con un giovane studente che aspirava a diventare uno scienziato provetto. Non lo amava, in realtà, ma decise di accettare la sua proposta di matrimonio, per poter lavorare al suo fianco e poter essere così riconosciuta come mente brillante nel campo scientifico.  
Si era data molto da fare e al momento, dopo dieci anni da allora, compiuti i trent’anni, aveva il proprio laboratorio personale in cui lavorare ai suoi esperimenti innovativi, dove anche gli studi teorici proseguivano a gonfie vele.  
Attrezzature all’avanguardia per l’epoca e aggeggi strani riempivano i tavoli dell’ampio salone, in comproprietà con il marito, il dottor Moblit Berner.  
Non conosceva personalmente il dottor Jaeger, quella scienziata stravagante, eppure ne aveva sentito sicuramente parlare. Cercava di ricordare dove esattamente, solo che si trattava di un particolare sfumato col passare del tempo che proprio le sfuggiva, forse perché non riguardava la sua amata scienza, quindi esso era finito irrimediabilmente nel dimenticatoio del suo cervello sempre attivo.

*

Rod Reiss era l’ispettore di Scotland Yard incaricato di risolvere il caso della morte del dottor Grisha Jaeger. Furbo e arrivista, in genere lui non rappresentava esattamente il tipo di ispettore che si impegnava a fondo nello svolgere attivamente le indagini, nel partecipare ai sopralluoghi, no, egli lasciava che i suoi agenti sottoposti facessero tutto il lavoro “sporco”, così lo definiva, per poi stilare il rapporto completo e prendersi così tutti i meriti del caso, all’egoistico scopo di fare carriera.  
Non era affatto come quel politico che si dilettava per passatempo a scoprire la verità analizzando ogni dettaglio rilevante, anche il più invisibile a occhio umano, tentando di anticipare le future mosse dei killer, per impedire loro di commettere ulteriori delitti perfetti. Rod Reiss non metteva in dubbio che Erwin Smith agisse per il bene dei sudditi della Regina Vittoria, Dio l’avesse sempre in gloria, tuttavia rischiava di sminuire spesso il lavoro dei suoi agenti e ciò lo infastidiva un tantino.  
Rod Reiss era decisamente incompetente, pigro e superficiale, aveva però troppo ego, troppo amor proprio per riconoscerlo pubblicamente. E poi nessuno glielo veniva a rinfacciare, quindi si riteneva nel giusto e proseguiva imperterrito per la sua strada “facile”.  
Successe che, tre giorni dopo l’omicidio (o forse suicidio) del dottor Jaeger, nel suo ufficio a Scotland Yard, l’ispettore Reiss ricevette la visita inattesa di una persona… particolare, oserebbe dire.  
Dall’aspetto imponente e completamente padrone di sé, quest’uomo di mezza età che si presentava vestito da cowboy, entrò, migliorandogli la giornata.  
Diceva di chiamarsi Kenny Ackerman, di aver fatto andata e ritorno con una nave mercantile dall’Inghilterra agli Stati Uniti d’America e dagli Stati Uniti all’Inghilterra, di essersi arricchito molto in dieci anni di soggiorno all’estero, di essere ritornato a Londra appena in tempo per sentire una notizia interessante che circolava di bocca in bocca, di dichiararsi pronto e disponibile come informatore della polizia, poiché sosteneva che il dottore così stimato fra la povera gente fosse un suo vecchio amico, che sarebbe stato un onore e un privilegio poter vendicare la sua triste dipartita.  
«Avete qualche idea, Mr Ackerman?» s’interessò Rod Reiss, facendolo accomodare nella poltrona di fronte alla sua scrivania colma di taccuini.  
Kenny ne approfittò per accendere la sua pipa e fumare, rilassato.  
«Elementare, ispettore. Tuttavia, al momento preferirei tenere le mie idee per me, finché non ne sarò assolutamente convinto. Si sieda anche lei, ispettore. Mi racconti con calma e dovizia di particolari tutto ciò che la polizia ha rilevato e i vostri progressi in merito all’andamento delle indagini: m’illumini, la prego», replicò, con tono serafico.  
Ebbe inizio così una conversazione conveniente per entrambi, apparentemente amichevole, secondo Kenny anche divertente, soprattutto su alcuni dettagli macabri. Non si sarebbe annoiato.

 

°°  
5042 parole.  
Ottava settimana, Missione 6, Prompt “morte”.  
Primo capitolo completo di un esperimento VictorianAge!AU con i personaggi “veterani” e quelli minori di SNK.  
Potevo giostrarmelo meglio, lo so, ma il tempo scorre ^^’


	2. Capitolo 2

Mr Smith arrivò dirimpetto alla casa presumibilmente disabitata del dottor Jaeger, ma a giudicare dalla facciata classica di mattoni, dagli infissi usurati e dalla porta rivestita di un verde sbiadito in cui risaltava un battente dorato a forma di leone che ruggiva, non rinvenne nulla di particolare che desse modo al politico di pensare a come potesse essere la vittima designata.  
Erwin si mosse con studiata calma per interrogare speditamente l’unico agente di Scotland Yard appostato di guardia al lato sinistro dell’entrata: non tutti gli inglesi possedevano quei ciuffi di capelli rossi e lui l’aveva già intravisto un paio di volte, investigando in giro, era uno di quelli che seguiva fedelmente l’ispettore Reiss. Intuiva già, lo pseudo detective, che non sarebbe stato affatto facile convincere l’uomo in divisa a farlo entrare per un sopralluogo. Si mostrò cortese e affabile con quell’individuo inespressivo, ma non gli servì a molto: egli ribadì più volte che aveva ricevuto ordini precisi dall’ispettore capo e che non poteva soprassedere per nessuno, neanche se fosse stato il principe Albert in persona, il consorte della Regina Vittoria, a chiederglielo.  
«Comprendo… Hai una sorella disabile e sei l’unico da cui lei dipende. Capisco perfettamente il motivo che ti spinge a comportarti così: non puoi perdere questo lavoro».  
Fu subito evidente, a Erwin, che era riuscito a smuovere qualcosa con la sua deduzione, poiché vide la sua espressione mutare leggermente, la sua posa farsi più rigida. Nonostante questo, l’agente fulvo non cambiò idea, fu irremovibile a riguardo, non gli concesse di passare e non si spostò neanche di un millimetro, fissandolo come si guardava un fenomeno da baraccone.  
Eppure non era né un mago né un indovino, Erwin aveva semplicemente notato una cosetta da nulla, un particolare nella cucitura della giacca della divisa, che sembrava essere stata cucita presumibilmente da una donna con il tremore alle mani e forse con problemi alla vista. Non poteva essere la madre, poiché, a quanto gli aveva riferito Lord Pixis, lui era orfano.  
Tuttavia Erwin, per essere discreto, non s’intromise oltre nella sua vita privata, decidendo all’istante che per ottenere delle informazioni utili a chiarire il mistero legato al dottor Jaeger doveva necessariamente servirsi del piano B.  
Lisciandosi il bordo del cilindro fra pollice e indice, il politico salutò affabilmente l’agente e ripercorse i propri passi lungo la grigia via. Non importava se Scotland Yard lo ostacolava, nella risoluzione del caso e la comparazione con gli altri fatti simili sarebbe stato comunque più veloce e più furbo delle forze dell’ordine.

 

Isabel si era messa in testa che avrebbe dimostrato a Farlan che lei era tutt’altro che una signorina tranquilla e perbene, tipo quelle che non si sporcavano mai le mani e che non facevano altro che lamentarsi, frivole e vanesie, perciò la giovane ribelle era assolutamente convinta di ciò che aveva garantito al fratellone Levi, e cioè che avrebbe lavorato sodo e non l’avrebbe deluso mai.  
Detto questo, fin da subito si rimboccò le maniche della casacca già di per sé il doppio della sua misura, larga e un po’ slabbrata sui bordi, si fece indicare dove stavano gli scopettoni, gli spolverini e tutti i vari oggetti per la pulizia della casa, un secchio da riempire d’acqua corrente e via, non si sarebbe lasciata scoraggiare né dalle fatiche domestiche né dall’olio di gomito.  
Il padre di Isabel disponeva di un maggiordomo personale e di due servitori tuttofare, pur non avendoli mai aiutati personalmente nelle pulizie, talvolta Isabel li aveva osservati bene e confidava che prenderli come esempio sarebbe servito al suo scopo, anche nelle mansioni più antipatiche da finire. Si rivelò invero un compito tutt’altro che semplice e piacevole, dopo molte ore passate a sgobbare in giro per le stanze spartane, a salire e a scendere scale traballanti, Isabel si accasciò al suolo sfinita, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e le braccia spalancate come l’angelo che non era.  
«Stiamo a poltrire, vedo».  
La voce con tono scherzoso di Farlan la raggiunse come una secchiata d’acqua gelida, Isabel scattò come una molla e tornò in piedi seduta stante, mettendo subito in chiaro che aveva finito. O almeno, le pareva di aver passato in rassegna tutta la casa da cima a fondo, altrimenti cosa aveva potuto dimenticare?  
O forse Farlan aveva semplicemente intenzione di insistere sulla questione del suo ritorno a casa, di tornare a discutere nonostante Levi le avesse concesso già di restare a patto di rendersi utile.  
«È tutto pulito, mi pare: ho lustrato l’intera base e mi sto prendendo una piccola pausa, non sto affatto poltrendo», precisò lei, inarcando un fine sopracciglio e sfidandolo con lo sguardo.  
Piazzandosi esattamente di fronte a lei, Farlan incrociò le braccia al petto, anche lui con le maniche sollevate fino ai gomiti.  
«Hai tralasciato la mia stanza», obiettò, poiché c’era appena stato e l’aveva trovata esattamente come l’aveva lasciata: la ragazza non aveva neanche aperto la finestra per fare aria.  
«Eh?! Io nella tua stanza non ci metto piede, non sono mica tua madre! Non puoi pulirtela da solo?» s’infervorò Isabel, risultando anche indelicata nei suoi confronti.  
«Io ero impegnato in cucina, dato che adesso abbiamo una bocca in più da sfamare…» replicò Farlan a tono. «E mettere in mezzo mia madre non mi farà mutare opinione su di te, sappilo. Stai commettendo un grave errore».  
«Va bene. Ho deciso: andrò a comprarmi da mangiare e tornerò quando ci saremo dati tutti e due una bella calmata», concluse Isabel, parlando di riflesso duramente, proprio come lui si stava ponendo nei suoi riguardi. E pensando, con gli occhi umidi, mentre usciva dopo aver indossato stizzita soprabito e cappello, dopo aver preso qualche soldo dalla sua sacca con i nervi a fior di pelle, che la loro convivenza non sarebbe stata affatto facile.  
Eppure, il giorno in cui Isabel Magnolia aveva incontrato Farlan Church per la prima volta, nonostante la situazione drammatica alla quale avevano assistito, le aveva dato fin da subito una buona impressione.

 

_“Quando avevo compiuto quattordici anni, mi sentivo già grande. Sognavo di fuggire di casa, di realizzarmi fuori dal controllo severo di mio padre, di non sposarmi mai con nessuno, di vivere la mia vita come piaceva a me. In fondo sapevo bene che non era affatto un pensiero da donna matura, dove sarei mai finita da sola e senza uno scopo, ma non potevo farne a meno._  
_Avevo un’amica di qualche anno più grande: si chiamava Petra e lavorava in una fabbrica tessile. Era stata presa per guadagnarsi quei quattro soldi che avrebbero aiutato la sua famiglia ad andare avanti dopo che il padre aveva giocato d’azzardo e si erano ritrovati tutti sommersi dai debiti. I miei ricordi su di lei stanno svanendo, rammento solo la sua fiducia nel futuro e il desiderio di mettere su famiglia, di essere una madre._  
_Quel giorno infausto, Petra mi invitò ad andare in fabbrica alla fine del suo turno di lavoro. Non seppi mai perché, forse voleva rivelarmi qualcosa, presentarmi qualcuno. Io fui contenta di accettare il suo gentile invito, perché per me esso significava libertà, significava allentare momentaneamente il filo scomodo che mi legava a mio padre. Tuttavia, non avrei mai immaginato che da una contentezza così grande sarei passata a uno stupore impotente, un sentimento negativo in grado di paralizzarmi, di farmi avvolgere totalmente da una nube di pesante inquietudine._  
_Nella fabbrica tessile si verificò un incidente terribile, portato dallo scoppio di un macchinario che scatenò un boato indimenticabile._  
_Inizialmente io rimasi ferma immobile al lato di un’inferriata, a osservare tutto, ad ascoltare le urla strazianti._  
_C’erano donne che uscivano correndo e che sembravano inquietanti torce umane._  
_C’erano uomini che entravano, venendo da fuori in soccorso delle operaie rimaste dentro._  
_Vidi situazioni assurde e infernali, vidi sofferenza e morte, eppure io non mi muovevo ancora._  
_Poi, quello che mi sbloccò e che mi spinse finalmente a scattare, a prendere quel coraggio indomabile di affrontare la vita che possiedo ancora oggi, fu la vista della mia amica, portata fuori in braccio da un ragazzo dalla pelle annerita dalla cenere e dai capelli ingrigiti dal fumo. Mi venne istintivamente da piangere a guardarla da vicino, perché realizzai che non ce l’avrebbe fatta, le sue ustioni erano troppo gravi, cosa che mi confermò anche il suo salvatore con voce rotta._  
_«Non ce la farà, le sue ustioni sono troppo gravi», furono esattamente le prime parole che mi erano state rivolte da Farlan e che rimangono ancora oggi indimenticabili dentro la mia testa.”_

 

Isabel si ritrovò, dopo aver sceso le scale senza fermarsi ed essere corsa fuori per strada, a sostare di fronte a un lampione acceso, riprendendo fiato e appoggiando la schiena contro di esso.  
Guardò il cielo cupo e privo di stelle di Londra, filtrato dalla nebbia, e le sovvenne non solo questo ricordo particolarmente angosciante, ma anche quello che aveva scoperto dopo che la sua amica Petra, che Farlan aveva lasciato fra le sue braccia per poi allontanarsi in modo che loro due si potessero salutare in modo definitivo, spirò fra le sue braccia.  
Non era stato solo il dolore interiore di quella perdita, quella volta Isabel aveva provato empatia per la sensibilità di Farlan. Quel giorno ormai lontano, lui stava sostituendo l’adorata madre, che era rimasta a casa per curarsi dalla febbre.  
Farlan non era riuscito a salvare la sua amica Petra, ma sua madre sì, anche se poi era stata la malattia incurabile a portarsela via qualche mese dopo.  
E lei, Isabel, aveva coinvolto quella povera donna in un discorso in cui non centrava nulla soltanto perché era orgogliosamente irritata con il figlio.  
«Mi devo scusare… Mi sono comportata senza riguardi», riconobbe Isabel, gli occhi fissi sulle punte degli stivali. Fece per ritornare dal giovane, quando si sentì tirare la manica da un bambino. Dimostrava sì e no nove anni, aveva capelli neri e il viso spruzzato di lentiggini.  
«Devo consegnare un messaggio. Lei conosce il signor Levi?»

 

Kenny Ackerman fumava la sua pipa, annuendo tra sé e sé, ampiamente soddisfatto che tutto stesse andando secondo i suoi piani.  
Innanzitutto, era riuscito nell’intento di convincere Mr Reiss a bloccare le indagini di Mr Erwin sul caso Jaeger, ma non perché fosse il colpevole e avesse qualcosa da temere, no.  
Kenny era completamente innocente, su questo non ci pioveva, com’era vero che la dannata pioggia cadeva su Londra. Conosceva il vero responsabile, questo sì.  
E se lui rideva, lo faceva consapevole che il peggio doveva ancora venire, che ci sarebbe stato di che divertirsi, finalmente!  
La vita in America aveva iniziato ad annoiarlo, per questo era tornato in patria, perché lì nel Nuovo Continente aveva compiuto tutto ciò che gli era possibile compiere, era arrivato in alto, molto in alto, finché non aveva stabilito che gli restava un unico obiettivo da raggiungere. Avrebbe giocato carte false pur di completare l’opera, c’era un conto da saldare che era rimasto in sospeso troppo a lungo.  
Da qualche parte udì una porta aprirsi. Kenny lasciò perdere il fumo, sbuffando un’ultima spirale dal bocchino prima di recarsi a salutare la sua ospite. Non credeva che si sarebbe fatta vedere così presto: Mr Reiss lo aveva informato sulla reale identità dell’unica testimone interrogata riguardo alla morte di Grisha Jaeger.

 

Kuchel era tornata in quella casa soltanto per recuperare una cosa che aveva lasciato qualche tempo prima. Eppure la donna si sentiva inquieta a riguardo, poiché non ne conservava ricordi molto lieti ed erano tutti legati agli anni della sua giovinezza.  
Ruotò il chiavistello trattenendo il fiato, ma forse era solo suggestione, poiché era anche fresca nella sua mente la sensazione di orrore che aveva provato di recente aprendo un’altra porta, una descrizione che aveva rilasciato alla polizia più volte, fino alla nausea. Sembrava che la tranquillità che le avevano instillato i fiorai fosse sul punto di scomparire: si disse che avrebbe soltanto preso ciò che le occorreva per poi andare via subito, così come vi era giunta.  
Di soppiatto.  
E di soppiatto si manifestò un’ombra familiare alle sue spalle. La riconobbe, eccome se la riconobbe, ma fu come vedere un fantasma.  
Aveva sperato che il fratello Kenny non ritornasse mai più: non era stata accontentata.

 

°°  
2015 parole.  
Scritta per la terza settimana del COW-T 9, missione 1, warning: AU - ANGST - GEN.


End file.
